L'équipe de cornichons
by Evelya
Summary: Séverus Rogue s'est toujours battu, pour tout, mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent, il devait faire comprendre à ses professeurs qu'il avait une information de haute importance : la télé allait s'inviter chez les sorciers ! Ou ça ? A Poudlard


Séverus Rogue était passablement énervé.

On pouvait même dire que son irritabilité était plutôt palpable. Le Directeur de Poudlard nommé depuis maintenant 5 ans connaissait bien les aléas de sa fonction mais décidemment ce qu'il venait de lire dépassait les bornes !

En effet, l'une des innombrables corvées de ce poste consistait à lire chaque matin la pile de parchemins ensorcelés qui formaient là, en un tas une tour de Pise sur le bureau. Chaque jour le directeur s'escrimait à lire de nombreux courriers inutiles entre-autre les publicités mensongères sur les nouveaux produits Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux Weasley jamais à courts d'idées, des nouvelles de confrères, l'édition d'un nouvel ouvrage de potion …et parfois un parchemin du ministère de l'Education Magique.

Lorsque Séverus Rogue avait ouvert le parchemin cacheté par le tampon ministériel, il s'était vaguement dit qu'il y avait comme un changement dans sa texture, mais quand son pouce ainsi que son index entrèrent en contact avec le dos du parchemin celui-ci se transforma en une vulgaire feuille cartonnée de couleur blanche entouré par une sur-impression noire, ce qui l'intrigua c'est que cette forme lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Et les lignes qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur ainsi que le nom de l'expéditeur griffonné à la fin de cette missive hérissèrent les poils de notre animal.

Rogue n'était pas content, cela va sans dire, déjà que la mise en place de cours sur l'Etude des Moldus avait chamboulé les familles sorcières mais une telle recommandation…

Rogue s'imaginait très bien le futur scandale qu'occasionnerait cette mesure mais visiblement, pas le Ministère ! Et celui-ci avait beau chercher un quelconque recourt, une seule solution lui venait à son esprit : une réunion d'urgence des professeurs de Poudlard.

...

La porte de la salle des Professeurs se referma sur un Argus Rusard assez perplexe, pourquoi une réunion d'urgence à une heure si…creuse ? Comprenez dans le langage Rusardien c'est creux lorsque les professeurs sont en cours et les garnements bien au chauds en salle de classe. Bon, il y en a peut être quelques-uns qui séchaient les cours mais Miss Teigne savait rapidement tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il faut dire qu'a 8h47 précisément Rusard avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pardon à caresser...vous comprendrez bien rapidement, car, le concierge avait bien un de ces plaisirs solitaires et inavouable : celui de feuilleter avidement son journal « Téton » ou torchon c'est selon, il se trouvait à la page 4 celle où Agatha Petroczivia superbe blonde Russe d'une vingtaine d'année, sorcière, 95 C, porte jarretelle rouge, string assortie. Pas de soutien gorge, jamais. Il venait juste de zieuter dix secondes sur ses formes voluptueuses qu'une annonce vocale stridente et terrifiante le fit faire un bond sur sa chaise. Il referma en une demi-seconde son torchon et le plaça entre les dernières punitions des 3me années, 3me tiroir de droite.

...

Y'a pas à dire Séverus Rogue était Le mec, SON mec, l'Homme avec un grand H, l'Homme qui avait une voix tellement mhhh rrrrrrhhhh séduisante, ennivrante. Sibylle Trelawney était en plein cours sur le non-sens du non-dit des plantes Agareada omnis perfumae, les 5me année avaient chacun une plante dans les mains qui se consumaient et celles-ci délivraient une fumée opaque très odorisante.

Sybille venait de leur expliquer l'interprétation de ces fumées bonhonérienne : elles ont le don de prédire sans aucun doute un moment de bonheur exaltant. Et justement preuve que ça marche et que c'est vrai, SA fumée de plante avait esquissée un portrait tellement fin d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, se portant bien, un nez fin et un port altère.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur reçoit l'annonce que son Séverus lui avait envoyé, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux :

_-Veuillez vous réunir immédiatement cher confrère, à la salle des Professeurs. Les élèves rejoignent leurs salles communes respectives sans encombre et en SILENCE ! Une annonce sera réitérée à la fin de cette réunion._

Serais-ce enfin ce rendez-vous, tant attendue ?

...

Le directeur se pinça les narines, il se demandait si cette équipe de prof … profondément irritants allaient l'aider. Comment cette équipe de pieds cassés ayant pour moyenne d'âge 50 ans et encore Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy rehaussaient le niveau, allaient-ils réagir ?

Rusard était le dernier à s'être joint à la réunion, tout le monde se regardait entre 4 yeux, Sybille semblait désappointée de la situation car ses yeux faisaient de longs va et viens entre les participants assis le long de la grande table circulaire.

Rogue leva subtilement sa tête et s'éclaircit la voix avant d'entamer la réunion :

- Bien, je vois qu'il a fallu près de 12 minutes à Mr Argus Rusard pour venir ici et

- Pardonnez moi, Mr le Directeur un élève de 6me année à dévalé les esca …

- JE ME CONTRE-FOU DES ELEVES ET DE LEURS BOUSCULADES ! Tonna Séverus Rogue;

Un silence de mort plana sur la salle des Professeurs, d'emblée le Directeur fit sentir son énervement, même le professeur Binns malgré ses 205 années lui occasionnant une profonde surdité pu sentir la crise.

Rogue souffla un peu pour la forme puis continua,

- Si je vous réunis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il y a un élément important que le Ministère de l'Education Magique vient de me faire part, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant 107 ans, Arthur Weasley secrétaire du Ministre de l'Education Magique vient de m'envoyer une missive qui me semble hautement … affligeante !

Minerva Mc Gonagall semblait étonnée et Drago Malefoy avait un rictus méprisant qui déformait sa bouche.

- On veut nous faire installer des télévisions à Poudlard !

Le rictus de Malefoy se transforma en une bouche cul-de-poule, Les yeux de Sibylle clignotaient, Neville avait un petit sourire, Mme Pince ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise et bientôt un brouhaha s'amplifiait dans la pièce.

Rogue crispa ses mains en dessous de la table et essaya de rétablir un semblant de calme :

- S'il vous plait, un peu de tenue ! Mr Weasley avance comme argument que l'installation de postes de télévisions aura pour but d'apporter une contribution dans la compréhension de la Culture Moldue aux élèves. Cela reste mon propre avis, je suis d'accord pour opter à un seul poste de Télévision qui sera utilisé et expliquer à bon escient dans les cours d'Etude des Moldus. Or, et c'est bien là le problème, le ministère a bien donné son aval afin d'installer des postes non seulement en salle de cours mais également dans les salles communes ainsi que dans la Grande Salle !

Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Comment peut-on décider d'une imbécilité pareille, des télévisions à Poudlard !

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Mr le Directeur. Répondit la voie claire du professeur d'Etude des Moldus Armelle Fivty, directrice de la maison de Serdaigle.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Grinça le directeur des Serpentards Drago Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'une boîte envoyant des images et des sons va-t-elle apprendre à nos élèves ? Comment se reproduire en 10 leçons ? Où alors va-t-on leur apprendre à chanter en Anglais à l'aide de Dora l'Exploratrice ?

Drago Malefoy se taisa brusquement et se rendit compte de sa bourde malheureusement un peu trop tard.

- Dora l'exploratrice ? Osa demander le professeur Flitwick.

Armelle Fivty regarda son collègue à la crinière blonde d'un air très amusé et répondit au vieux professeur de Sortilège : Il s'agit d'un dessin animé très interactif destiné aux enfants, mais visiblement à tout âge et chez les sorciers Dora est appréciée !

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur faire une embardée, si même son neveu regardait la télévision…Merlin, lui, Drago, un dessin animé ? Mais ou va le monde ?

Quand à Drago, rouge de honte fusilla des yeux sa collègue même si sa crédibilité en prenait un coup.

- Et bien, moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée également mais cela veut-il dire que les programmes seront les mêmes que ceux des Moldus ? Serait-ce des chaînes produites par et pour des sorciers ? Ou alors pourrons-nous seulement visionner des films ? Demanda très judicieusement Neville Londubat professeur de Botanique.

Mais la question resta sans réponse car dans la foulée Sibylle Trelawney jeta le pavé dans la marre, n'y tenant plus et surtout n'y comprenant rien :

- Hem hem je ne voudrais pas passer pour une recluse mais qu'est ce qu'une télévision ?

Rogue tourna des yeux, Malefoy n'émit aucun commentaire, Neville la fixa comme une débile mentale, Me Pince gloussa, Mc Gonagall toussa, Mr Binns arrêta de nettoyer ses lunettes, Miss Fivty chercha sa chaussure à talon glissée sous la table, Rusard se cura le nez, Mme Bibine renifla avec dédain, Flitwick se passionna pour la gravure de bois finement sculptée de ses accoudoirs, Mme Pomfresh regarda le plafond, Zabini professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal chercha une porte de sortie même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre que l'entrée et que les autres étaient condamnées par un sort, restait Hagrid qui prit en pitié la pauvre professeur Trelawney :

- Sibylle, Sibylle souffla t'il, n'avez-vous pas lu les journaux de cet été ?

Le hochement de tête à la négative confirma que Trelawney était vraiment une recluse contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait.

- Pas entendu à la radio ? Continua Blaise Zabini.

Re-hauchement à la négative de Sibylle.

- BIEN ! s'époumona Rogue, pendant que vous expliquerez à notre chère professeur d'astrologie ce qu'est une télévision Hagrid, je vais répondre à votre question Neville. Oui, cette télévision sera pourvue de chaînes moldues, et pour l'instant aucune chaîne sorcière. Il sera également possible de visionner des dvd. Et avant d'avoir une multitude de questions un dvd c'est une sorte de petit disque sur lesquelles se trouvent des films de cinéma ou de la musique.

Rogue se félicita pour avoir soufflé la parole à la professeur Fivty. Encore heureux qu'il avait appelé un collègue potionniste de sang mélé bien au courant de la modernité chez les moldus, il n'avait pas comprit le mot dvd sur la feuille cartonnée de cet imbécile d'Arthur Weasley. Une petite visite par les réseaux de cheminette et sa question fut vite accompagnée d'une réponse.

Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Face de serpent vermoulu, les sorciers et les sorcières se sont ouverts à l'étrangeté des Moldus, beaucoup de curiosités, moins de craintes de jugements mais aussi, et il serait dommage de ne pas le rappeler, l'excellente contribution d'anciens élèves de Poudlard dont Harry Potter et Colin Crivey ont favorisé un souffle nouveau sur la communauté des sorciers. Les jeunes journalistes Potter et Crivey se sont lancés dans un nouveau magazine intitulé : Bizzar's brothers, hebdomadaire qui a atteint un chiffre d'abonnements spectaculaire. A l'origine le magazine était destiné à l'ensemble des sorciers dans le but d'expliquer la bataille finale ayant eu lien entre l'Elu et Voldemort. Puis de fil en aiguille, le magazine s'est transformé en défenseur des Moldus mais aussi des sorciers sangs mélés parfois peu respectés. Des sujets lourds (atteinte à la dignité) aux sujets légers (comment prendre l'avion) l'hebdomadaire s'est fait apprécié. Et voilà à quoi mène cette ouverture d'esprit : la télévision chez les sorciers !

Minerva Mc Gonagall dont les manches retrousées en un parfait rebord à dentelle bougea un peu, puis demanda d'une voix égale :

- Je ne comprends pas votre crainte Séverus.

- C'est bien simple Minerva, la télévision moldue est très … bizarre, j'ai moi-même vu quelques émissions de très mauvais goût. Voyez-vous les moldus comme vous le savez ont leur propre culture et la bêtise qui va avec… Je vous entends hurler Armelle ! Et bien avez-vous vu cette émission sur des jeunes gens enfermés dans une maison 24 heures sur 24 ? Ils se … bataillaient, se frappaient pour des peccadilles, s'agrippaient et se montaient dessus ! De jeunes femmes de 20 ans se baladaient prés de la piscine toute nue et encore je ne vous dirais pas la suite !

Mme Pince semblait horrifiée contrairement à Rusard qui subitement tendait l'oreille…

- Ecoutez moi bien continua Rogue, comment voulez-vous que des gamins de 12-13 ans comprennent ce monde ? Ils ont déjà bien du mal à comprendre la Magie et ils sont fort en route avec leurs hormones, n'en rajoutons pas !

- La plupart connaissent les moldus, et il y a aussi des sangs mélés ! Grinça Miss Fivty, les yeux levés vers le ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- Pourquoi ne pas bloquer les ch.aînes dans ce cas là, et autoriser seulement des programmes et des documentaires pédagogues ? Proposa Neville

- Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose que nous propose Mr Londubat ! Après tout il n'y a pas que du négatif à la télévision, prenez les matchs sportifs, je suis admirative des championnats de patinage artistique ! S'extasia Mme Bibine.

- Ah non, non, non ! S'il vous plait ! Etes-vous sérieux ? Vous vous plaigniez sans cesse chaque année que c'est de pire en pire, que les élèves ne travaillent pas leur devoir le soir. Si en plus vous ajoutez dans leur salle commune ces espèces de… de … enfin bref, ils ne travailleront plus et seront scotchés devant ça ! Et les livres alors ? Qui à pensé aux livres ? Plaida Mme Pince.

- Ma foi, mpff marmonna Rubeus Hagrid, mhhh il y a peut être du potentiel mais comme le dit Mme Pince, les garnements vont préférer l'écran aux livres …

- Si le ministère approuve et recommande les télévisions c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mal pour les enfants… dit le professeur Flitwick.

- Mais bien sur ! La voix de Drago Malefoy raisonna dans toute la pièce. S'il fallait compter sur le ministère pour avoir des programes exemplaires, Poudlard serait un zoo ! Les enfants sont inoffensifs. Ils ne sont pas mures, ni matures. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour pouvoir comprendre la guerre en Irak, les mouvements de protestations en Egypte, les mannequins osseux qui couvrent les podiums des plus grands couturiers ! Ils ne connaissent rien… non, vraiment ! Si ca se mets vraiment en place, nous tournons à la catastrophe.

- Idem pour moi, je pense que la télévision n'apportera rien aux élèves, d'ailleurs ils sont dans cette école pour découvrir la magie, d'accords pour une télé en salle de cours d'Etude des Moldus mais pas dans la Grande Salle ! Poudlard perdrait véritablement toute sa féerie ! Si les élèves veulent connaître les moldus alors ca se fera chez eux dans leur sphère privée, mais ne mélangeons pas tout ! S'exaspéra Blaise Zabini.

-Je vais vous avouer que j'étais plutôt contre l'apparition d'objet moldu ici à Poudlard, dit Mc Gonagall. Mais ne soyons pas chauvin, il faut vivre avec notre temps et je pense que les enfants ont le droit de découvrir cette culture Moldue, a condition seulement que la direction pose un droit de regard sur les chaînes et que celle-ci autorise les élèves à regarder les informations, les documentaires, le sport, la musique … et pourquoi pas, des films ! Instaurons un quota d'heures à ne pas dépasser, les informations pourront être regardées seulement en cours d'Etude des Moldus à partir des quatrièmes ou cinquièmes années, et Miss Fivty pourra très bien faire un bilan par semaine à ses élèves des actualités qui se sont déroulées, qu'en pensez-vous Miss ?

Miss Fivty hocha vigoureusement la tête et semblait réjouie de cette proposition, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaissait l'importance de cette matière !

Rogue fut pâle dés l'instant ou Minerva Mc Gonagall parla, car cette vieille peau néanmoins amie savait bien parler…et ça Rogue le savait : qui sait bien parler sait faire le vent tourner !

- Et bien, et bien …. Tout ca me dépasse, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose mais je vais suivre la conduite du Directeur, je suis contre bien sûr ! Dit Sibylle Trelawney en regardant avec ferveur son mentor.

- Je suis pour et entièrement d'accords avec Minerva, les jeunes ont le droit d'évoluer avec leur temps. Il faut évo-lu-er, et ça c'est un énorme pas pour les sorciers ! Ah oui, croyez moi, ça sera inscrit très certainement dans les livres d'histoire ! S'exclama Mr Binns.

Séverus Rogue lutta, lutta mais c'était décidement trop dur pour lui :

- Je n'appelle pas ça une évolution moi !

Il ne restait plus que Hagrid, Pomfresh et Rusard. Un Hagrid indécis, une Pomfresh pas très intéressée par le débat et un Rusard pas très à l'aise … le Directeur n'arrêtait pas de le fixer c'est d'un désagréable !

Les résultats étaient les suivants 6 pour la télévisions et 4 contre.

Séverus Rogue se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais d'abattre sa dernière carte, Merlin pas de télévisions à Poudlard ! Les professeurs avaient-ils perdus la tête ! Séverus Rogue maudit les journalistes Potter et Crivey ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley. Ces fous avec leurs belles paroles avaient réussis à rallier les sorciers à une passion pitoyable ! Merlin, il les respectait… à sa manière et dans sa conscience la plus profonde même si jamais il ne l'avouera à quiconque, le Directeur étaient fier de cette nouvelle génération de sorcier mais il n'arrivera jamais à comprendre ce brusque intérêt pour la technologie Moldue qu'il considère dangereuse…

- Bien, je vois que je suis entouré de … kamikazes, comme dirait les moldus … On aura beau instaurer des contrôles mes chers, la Magie peut beaucoup de choses mais … quelqu'un connait une formule pour maîtrise des chaînes de télévisions ? mmmh visiblement non. Bon sang de Bonsoir, réveillez vous ! Nous sommes à Poudlard, pas dans une vulgaire école de bas quartier ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis Directeur et en tant que Directeur de cette Ecole et malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions, je vais vous le répéter : c'est trop risqué ! Trop de problèmes, je vois déjà dans les jours qui suivent les parents voulant désinscrire leurs enfants de cette école et ca ne sera pas 3 ou 4 élèves non, au moins une bonne centaine, si ce n'est plus ! Vous voulez voir notre réputation entachée, plus aucun élève dans l'école ? Plus de boulot ! Très bien, tenez-vous à faire vos bagages, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre à mon bureau dans quelques semaines ! Alors c'est maintenant qu'il faut se bouger ! Tous les professeurs de Poudlard contre le Ministère, ils ne pourront rien contre nous.

Rusard voyait sa vie foutue en l'air, plus de gamins à terroriser, plus de Miss Fivty à lorgner, plus de sous, plus de « Téton » à planquer sous les punitions, plus de vie !

Ahaha, il avait fait mouche ! Ha Bravo Séverus Rogue ! Vive le Directeur !

Minerva Mc Gonagall semblait un peu blanche et Hagrid se tripotait la barbe frénétiquement signe d'inquiétude.

- Je suis contre dit Hagrid

- Je suis contre dit Pomfresh

Mohohoho …. Règle n°1, ne jamais sous-estimer mes talents d'orateur se disait Rogue.

- Euh … on peut changer d'avis ? Questionna Mme Bibine.

- Tttttt ! Séverus ça ne marche pas ça ! Vous m'excuserez malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Mr le Directeur et que je vous tutoie, je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment une méthode très honnête ! A part les sangs purs très attachés à leurs traditions, personne ne retirera ses enfants de Poudlard, les parents ont confiance en notre pédagogie ! Il s'agit de faire quelques sacrifices et d'un peu de volontés de chacun de nous… nous expliquerons calmement aux enfants et aux parents, nous répondront à chaque questions, nous travaillerons sur les formules et enchantements pour trouver des sorts de contrôles pour les programmes de télévision … et tous se passera très bien !

Règle n°2, ne jamais sous-estimer une Minerva Mac Gonagall.

- Ah ca c'est bien vrai ! Arrêtons de tous voir en négatif, tiens, je suis sûre Mr le Directeur qu'un petit documentaire sur les îles Féroé vous détendrai … le Soleil à la place de cette grisaille, les peaux bronzées sur une plage de sable fin …

Le Directeur était interloqué, lui sur une plage ? C'était quoi cette plaisanterie !

Rusard quand à lui semblait très emballé et expédia un :

- Ah bah ça alors ! Je suis pour !

7-7

7 personnes pour

7 personnes contre

Une belle impasse en somme …

- Mr le Directeur, je préfère changer d'avis … dit soudainement une voix

- Je suis pour l'installation de télévisions

Non, non, non, non, non, naaaaon ! Rogue se fermait les yeux et ne voulait pas regarder la personne qui avait changé de cap.

- Eh oh ! On est pour ou on est contre, on ne change pas d'avis comme ça, pfffffrr 'sav'pasckesaitqu'unepositionetunefierté ! Marmonna Malefoy.

- Bah moi au moins je ne suis pas OBTU et FERME ! Beugla Hagrid

Pan en plein dans sa figure le ptit Dragogo à sa maman ! Non mais si il avait changé d'avis c'est qu'il avait ses raisons mince !

8 pour

7 contre

- Hagrid, Argus, Miss Fivty, Mr Flitwick, Mme Bibine, Mr Binns, Mr Londubat, Mme Mc Gonagall vous affirmez être pour l'installation des télévisions ?

-Oui dirent ils d'une même voix

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui répétèrent-ils

- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis …

Silence

- Bien, si c'est ce que la majorité désire, la séance est terminée. Un parchemin sera envoyé au Ministère, les Télévisions arriveront incessamment sous peu … Veuillez rejoindre vos classes de cours, les élèves vont être prévenus. Cela reste sans dire, que je ne veux aucun, j'ai bien dit AUCUN commentaire sur ses télévisions dans les couloirs. Les élèves ne doivent pas être au courant pour l'instant ainsi que la communauté sorcière. J'attends d'abord des nouvelles du Ministère.

Et lorsque la porte se referma et que le Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie se retrouva seul dans la salle, celui-ci baissa la tête en signe de résignation. C'était bel et bien une équipe de cornichons qu'il avait.


End file.
